Finding her
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: The finding of a young gem, unaware of what she is.


I'm not a mistake. Surely I'm not.

I mean, they wouldn't have made me if they didn't want me to exist.

 _I_ made not a mistake. _What_ I became was because of them.

Isn't it?

I don't see anyone like me. Just cool and cold things, and holes like mine.

Maybe I don't even exist. Is this existence. Is anything I see real. I don't fall into the same mold. I don't see anything like me. I don't even know what I am anymore.

Did I ever know what I was?

I was always alone. I don't remember anyone like me. Everything is grey. Nothing moves. Everything is hard and cold.

I just don't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

Rose didn't know what brought her back to the Alpha Kindergarten. She just knew that she had to come. Garnet and Pearl were off a ways, gathering old tools and making sure the warps weren't connected to Homeworld. But here she was in the awfully desolate and bleak mark of homeworld. She wondered what had brought her back. Her mind only gave her glimpses of the Kindergarten at various times of day. Her eyes would sometimes grow wet, perhaps from her own sadness, but it didn't feel right.

So she walked the slow and empty path of the Kindergarten and looked over at the injectors. Their horrendous reign of terror being over. Not even the wind seemed to blow in the once toxically growing gem grounds. She sighed and stopped walking, tears began to stream down her face. It didn't look as though the beauty of the earth would never return to this scar.

There was a quiet crumbling noise that took her attention away from the sadness. Her head turned slightly and watched as a rock fell from the wall of the chasm. Rose watched as the rock rolled down, knocking dust around. She tensed and felt her gem ready itself for battle. She would not let a Homeworld gem best her.

With grace, speed and her own ability to float she quickly searched the area, only to find a small, wide eyed individual. A rich, purple color skin with short white hair, a purple tunic on her body slightly obscuring an incredibly rich purple Amythyst on her chest. Stars formed in her eyes and Rose could feel her small digits poke her.

"Are you real? Whoa!"

"Um, yes I'm real."

"Cool! What are you? You don't look like the other rocks."

"Other rocks?" Rose asked slightly on edge. The little gem raised her arms and gestured around the Kindergarten.

"Yeah. The other rocks. They don't talk to me like you do. They don't move too much either..."

"You're all alone?"

"Um... I guess. I never have seen anyone like me around here so..." Amythyst shrugged her shoulders, but still looked at her with admiration, "But I'm not anymore! Cause you're here! Where do you stay?"

"I stay... I stay a bit aways from here. With Garnet and Pearl."

"What's a Garnet? And What's a Pearl?"

"They're gems I stay with."

"Cool. And you are?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Rose Quartz."

"Whoa. You have two names."

"Yes I do Amythyst."

"Amythyst? What's an Amythyst?"

Rose adopted a sad expression. She held her hand out which Amythyst took.

"It's what you are. Your gem, on your chest, is an Amythyst."

"Oh. So I'm an Amythyst!"

Rose giggle at the younger gem's innocence. How she didn't know what she was, Rose couldn't guess. But... she didn't know how long she was left alone.

"So is that Rose Quartz?" Amythyst asked Rose as she gently touched Rose's gem.

"That's right."

"Rose!" a new voice broke in. A bright and bold voice. Amythyst squeaked and hid behind Rose as a thin and pale being appeared, running up to Rose.

"Pearl, calm down. Just relax. I'm right here."

"We went to go check the portals. Each one is down," a rich and accented voice commented.

"Thank you Garnet."

"Rose... what's that behind you?" Pearl asked warily. Rose gave a grin and stepped to the side showing a wide eyed Amythyst.

"Pearl, Garnet, I would like you to meet Amythyst."

Pearl gasped and stared at Rose.

"You can't be seriou-"

"Hello Amythyst," Garnet said crouching down to be eye level with Amythyst. Amythyst blinked and her eyes fell to Garnet's hands.

"Wow! You have two gems!" she said running up and grabbing each of Garnet's hands in fascination, "That's so cool!"

Garnet smiled at the smaller gem.

"Are we really going to keep it?" Pearl asked Rose softly. Rose gave an affirmative nod.

"She only has us Pearl."

 **Why did I write this? What was the point in even writing this? Eh, oh well. It's written so I figured I would post it.**


End file.
